Mercy & Roadhog: A Forbidden Event
by Xx420BongSquadxX
Summary: Roadhog goes to meet Angela Ziegler for an unforgettable night. Inspired by a beautiful comic.


Roadhog's large fist pounded on the door. He stood in a long hallways, with off-white walls decorated silver candelabras. The door was a deep mahogany, with a silver doorknob to match the other metallic décor. The door opened, and Angela Ziegler emerged from a dimly lit entryway. She smirked at Roadhog, and raised an eyebrow coyly. She wore a thin white T-shirt with a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"Early, as usual." she teased, "I didn't even have time to get ready."

"Sorry." Roadhog grunted as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head, "I get a little excited sometimes."

Angela chuckled, "I'm flattered. Come in, make yourself at home." She turned her back and walked away from the open door. Roadhog followed, quietly closing the door behind him. The pair entered the living room, and Angela turned back towards Roadhog and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I still need to get ready. The wine is two cabinets left from the refrigerator." She lifted her arm and pointed to the aforementioned cabinet, "Why don't you pick out a bottle and pour a couple glasses?"

"Would Chianti be to your liking?" Roadhog sheepishly asked.

Angela's hands returned to her hips in a feisty gesture. "Always the same with you? Why not try to spice things up?" she asked in a suggestive tone.

"I am a man of simple taste." Roadhog replied.

Angela grinned, and then turned her back to him as she strutted to the bathroom. Roadhog entered the kitchen and opened the cabinet door. There were two shelves – the top filled with bottles of white and rosé, and the bottom full of red. Roadhog took some time to browse through the selections.

"Most of these vintages are 2076." Roadhog loudly stated.

"I am assuming that's a problem for you?" Angela echoed back from the bathroom.

"A terrible year." Roadhog replied, "Almost no autumn rains in Tuscany. I would have preferred…" Roadhog paused as he pulled out a bottle from the back of the self, "Aha, a 2073! Perfect!" he gleefully said.

"Glad I could accommodate your discriminating palate." Angela teased.

Roadhog searched through several drawers, until he eventually found one containing a corkscrew. He slowly pulled the cork from the bottle, and poured two glasses of the dry red. He gently carried the glasses back to the living room and set one on an end table beside the couch. He placed the other glass on an end table on the opposite side of the couch. He then returned to the kitchen and snagged the bottle, and gently put it on the coffee table in the living room. He snatched the remote from the same coffee table, and turned on the TV. He carelessly flipped through channels as he waited for Angela. He eventually settled on Food Network, and lounged on the sofa while caressing his glass of Chianti.

Roadhog held the glass to his nose and took in the aroma of the wine. He detected hints of cherries, chocolate, and tobacco. A beautifully strong scent. He took a small sip of the wine, and let out a quiet groan of satisfaction. Almost immediately after, the bathroom door opened with a beam of light, and Angela made her way to the living room.

Roadhog checked his watch, and saw it was 20:56. Angela playfully jumped on the opposing end of the couch and grabbed her glass of Chianti. Without appreciating to aroma or look, she quickly took a sip.

"I must admit," she said, swirling the liquid in her glass, "While simple, your taste is still impeccable!"

"Sure." Roashog bluntly replied. He checked his watch and saw it was 21:00.

The two spent a few moments in silence. The moments turned to minutes, until eventually Angela broke the silence.

"They got a crazy box tonight!" she exclaimed.

"Not really." Roadhog replied, taking another drink, "I mean fettucine, peanuts, fish sauce, and enoki mushrooms? Pad Thai is an obvious choice."

"Mushrooms do not belong in pad thai!" Angela rebutted.

"Well they should not be cooked with sauce, yes, but sprinkled atop the finished product? Enoki would provide an excellent texture." Roadhog explained.

"Oh, this is the best episode of Chopped! yet." Angela replied.


End file.
